Rosario And Akatsuki
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Akatsuki University, a college where monsters and demons attend in disguise and a crooked security committee at that; have a chorus class where it's only members are Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, Livia, and Hidan. All the drama,smut,attempted rape,lemon starts here and soon to be joined by Kakuzu, Sasori, and more. Let the yaoi and hentai begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes this is based off of Rosario Vampire…with a few twists lol**

 **I apologize if it's not by the book on the monster/demon classes but just go with it**

Akatsuki University was one of the best colleges to ever attend. They had all the programs you could ever want to do, plenty of recreation options, financial aid and dorms. The main concern you would need to be aware of was the students of all ages, there are monsters and the more feared ones….demons. Although, the S-ranked monsters (which were the extremely powerful monsters that rivaled the demons) were just as feared.

Everyone was in human form of course for safety purposes just in case a human ever did accidently discover their institution. The Dean of the college, Madara Uchiha, was feared by many colleges both human and non-human alike. He took everything very seriously and didn't like errors or tolerated childish behavior among the students.

If you're lucky you'd never had to meet him, since he is a demon after all~ Just what type none of the students knew except of course his clan…the Uchihas…they ALL were demons and not just the same type either.

But let's get on to the important subject….chorus class. For those few dedicated students who loved to sing and performed/practiced in their spare time from their busy schedules. This is where all the _interesting_ things begin to happen.

*Iruka sensei motioned for Hidan and Livia to begin their number. It was called 'Getting Lucky' and unfortunately Livia was the ONLY female singer in the chorus right now and had to paired with him. There was only her, Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, and of course….Hidan.

 _Honey I've been waiting~ Waiting patiently~_

She tiptoed her fingertips up his throat and slightly caressed his cheek, " _Let me unlock your heart boy~ I think I got the…._ MPH!"

Hidan just couldn't resist as he liplocked her in a heated frenzy until she managed to pull away from him and gave him a good hard slap.

The woman groaned and muttered under her breath as she stomped off, "Every time….EVERY time he just HAS to do it." You would think by now she was used to his lustful behavior…she was to a point but some days it just really annoyed her.

Iruka threw up his hands, "HIDAN! How many times do I have to tell you to quit that!? There's NO kissing in this scene!"

The guilty party just shrugged and mocked, "I can't fucking help it, you know _what_ I am."

* * *

His teacher pointed a threatening finger at him, "I don't care that you're a vampire and that's no excuse! If you keep pulling these stunts you're OUT!"

That cocky smirk turned into a frown and he trudged off growling, "He better not fucking do that, I'm the lead singer damn it."

The foul mouthed vampire was in fact their lead singer and Livia was the lead female…..even if there was another girl in the group she would be hard to beat. Livia was a mermaid and singing was their specialty so to speak.

Tobi Uchiha, sweet as he can be, gave his best friend a tight hug, "Don't let Hidan get to you Livvy." "I'm trying not to but he just gets under my skin. I lost count how many times he's done that."

The boy shrugged, "It would be easier if we had more join us." The brute Kisame chuckled, "Good luck with that, no one wants to deal with Hidan let alone me~"

Liv playfully slapped his arm, "Correction, they don't want to get to _know_ any of us." The blonde just nodded, "True, we're the weird ones un."

Tobi frowned, "How so?"

Deidara snorted, "Think about it. I'm a phoenix, Liv is a mermaid, Kisame's a shark, Hidan's a vampire, and Tobi….Tobi…."

The boy just blushed when all eyes went to him; NO ONE knew what his form truly was even now. Deidara ignored it and continued, "None of us are even suppose to like each other let alone be good buddies un."

Tobi frowned, "It's just a stupid stereotype. We're all supposed to try to get along anyway…not judge." The woman just shook her head, "Not everyone agrees with that, especially the security committee." Kisame groaned as he grabbed his bag, "Don't get me started on those power hungry fools, I'm heading back to the dorm."

The woman grinned, "Me too, my friend is supposed to be coming today and is going to be my new roommate. She's really strong Kisame~"

The brute arched a brow at his friend's mischievous smirk, "Oh?" She didn't say anything more on the subject but no doubt gained his interest. She wasn't trying to set him up with her friend, but he knew they would hit it off in a heartbeat having so much in common. Also, her friend was bisexual and _certain_ _types_ of guys would only get her interest.

* * *

She couldn't wait to see her, but was worried none the less. Andra was some sort of body guard to Itachi Uchiha from what she could understand in her last letter so that must be a stressful position to be in. Why someone as feared as Itachi needed protecting she would never know. He was a cousin of Madara but then again so was Tobi…..but what was he? He must be a demon considering _all_ the Uchihas were demons….just not the exact same type.

She was just about to her room when the security came around the corner. _It never fails; I'm always alone when they show up._ When they did though, she was _always_ stopped and questioned by the leader. It made the woman nervous being near Keito, the way she looked at her with those piercing yellow eyes; it sent chills up her spine.

"Well, well~ what do you think you're doing at this time of night?"

Liv rolled her eyes and started to walk by, "Practice is over and I'm going back to my room." She almost made it past her underlings when she was pushed against the wall in a firm yet gentle manner purring, "What's the hurry? I could easily write you up strolling around past curfew so why not stay and humor me to avoid that~"

The woman wasn't in the mood to deal with this annoyance and got snippy, "You know very good and well chorus practice ends at 9pm so just because you've got nothing better to do don't mess with me!"

Those yellow orbs narrowed but that wicked grin remained, but luckily it turned upside down when a harsh voice spoke, "What's going on here?"

Just the tone was enough to get all their attention to see someone new. The woman smiled and quickly made her way over to her friend she hadn't seen in a long time. She gave her a tight hug whispering, "Your timing is impeccable as always Andra."

She hadn't changed a bit: except her hair was now fiery red instead of brown, and actually long enough to put up into a neat bun. Her bangs now framed her cute round face and the glasses set off her chocolate brown eyes. The blue backpack was a nice touch along with the dog tag necklace.

Instead of bad-ass punk rock teen like Liv remember she now looked more like a sporty yet classy bad-ass…..she was a bad-ass regardless and it showed even when she was smiling and cheerful.

As of right now….she didn't look mad but Liv knew her friend long enough to tell she was even if she didn't let it show.

Keito snorted, "Another student out past curfew? Tsk, tsk, what shall I do with you two?" Andra just stated, "I'm a new student that literally just arrived to this school and was on my way to my dorm room when I saw you shove my roommate."

The other girls took a step forward but Keito waved them off, "She does have a point girls; I remember getting the memo and she fits the bill. Both of you get to your room and I'll overlook this matter…this time. See you around~"

The other three girls followed like obedient dogs as their leader strolled past, giving Liv a saucy wink before Andra whispered in a cold tone, "Just for the record, I better not catch you touching her again."

Keito just chuckled in amusement and kept walking.

* * *

*The woman sighed, "You shouldn't have said that."

"She just shoved you and you're not going to do anything about it!? You haven't gone soft on me have you?"

Liv smirked, "No, it's just not a good idea to mess with the security. Besides, I can't take all four of them out like you could." Andra pondered that for a minute but nodded, "Hate to say it but you're right. I'm sorry it's just…I didn't like the way she was looking at you let alone laying a finger on you."

Liv grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist, since she was the shorter one, "There's my overprotective buddy. Let me show you to our room and then you can sign up for chorus class tomorrow."

Andra paled, "You're joking!?"

*Nothing was said on the matter after that, not just yet anyway. As they were about to go to bed, Andra smirked at her friend, she hadn't changed much either…well that was a lie. She actually got prettier.

Her light brown hair was past her shoulders now with part of it tucked behind her ear on one side, her bright blue eyes still stood out, her figure was still cute and petite along with that nice behind (which was little bigger than she last remembered). Her lips had that very faint glimmer from the mermaid form now….Liv said she liked it that way now so her lips didn't look so pale.

She definitely noticed her breasts went up a size, not too much at least; a 36D cup now instead of 34D, but that was probably because she gained some weight. She was still slim but more toned from all the swimming.

"So…..you filled out a lot."

Liv just smirked, "Well I AM a woman in my mid twenties so I should hope so~" "Oh shut up. Is it ok if I put my bag over here?"

"Yeah, I moved my stuff around so this side of the room was yours. I'm just lucky we got paired up to be roommates." Andra snorted, "Not really, Itachi was the one who pulled the strings."

* * *

The woman just put on her pj's and gawked, "Seriously!? I thought you said he was stuck up." "I…I didn't say that." "You implied it then in your letters~"

"To honest I didn't think he would do that for me despite we are friends but…..wah….what the hell!? Where's the bathroom!?"

Liv rolled her eyes, "We're not fortunate enough to have a room with a bathroom. Only the privileged, feared, or financially able get those dorm rooms. We go to public showers down the hall." "Fuck!" "Oh come on it's not that bad."

The teen groaned a bit under her breath and mentally cursing that it was in fact **not** a good thing, but there was no need to worry her friend as of now.

*The next evening Andra watched with much interest at her friend arguing with her sensei about the chorus number along with the other members.

Tobi giggled like crazy, "She's SO cute when she gets mad." Andra nodded without thinking until the blonde narrowed his gaze at her, "So….you're joining the group un?" Before she could speak the boy hugged her and buried his face in her breasts happily, "Tobi so happy! We've needed another girl to join!"

"Uh..excuse me…that's personal space and I didn't say anything about joining!" Deidara just snorted, "Yes you are so stop whining. Liv said you could sing but shy about doing it in front of people. We'll help you un."

Hidan strolled up grinning and wrapped his arm around the blonde musing, "You just want her to fucking join so you don't have to take on the role as a chick again." "Shut up Hidan un!"

"I GOT GREAT NEWS!"

Livia's outburst made them all turn her way as she ran up smiling, "We don't have to do that number anymore. I told Iruka sensei it's been getting old doing the same stuff like that and we need to change it up."

Hidan sighed, "I fucking told him that but did he listen to me…noooo~ So what are we doing this time?" She handed him the script and the vampire's eyes lit up, "No…fucking….way…."

* * *

Andra glanced over as Tobi squealed in excitement. Deidara just made an unsure expression on what to think until Kisame came up and took it, "Phantom of the Opera huh? It's about time we had a challenge."

The mermaid glanced at her friend who seemed awestruck at the mere sight of the shark, but quickly regained her composure to not gain any attention from anyone. Luckily for her Hidan went on a rampage at that point, "I've been waiting for this. THIS fucking scene at the end…it was fucking made for me!"

Livia clarified for those who didn't know the ending scene, "The song is all about sex but in that scene it's got backup dancers to set it off so we'll all be able to take part. Andra you too."

Said teen just stared, "There you go volunteering me again." "You said you would in the letters." "I said I MIGHT….might and would is two different words woman."

"Well it's too late now I already told Iruka you joined. You're welcome cupcake."

*It was all rushed but it happened, Andra joined the chorus group without much say and couldn't back out. She had to ask permission from Itachi since it could interfere with being his bodyguard but he didn't care….he said he would come and watch sometime much to her dismay.

The next couple of week's things seemed to be going well until Iruka announced who was going to be the lead of the production. They didn't have the funds or man power to do the whole play just the main scene at the end.

Kisame nudged the teen whispering, "This is going to be bad. I know who he picked." By this point Andra was good friends with them all and nodded, "I have a feeling too."

Iruka sensei finally announced, "Livia you're going to be Christine and Tobi you're the phantom." "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Hidan was outraged, "Why the fuck does HE get to do it!?" Iruka rubbed his temples in aggravation, "You two were the only ones who tried out for it but I'm going with the best choice so don't take it personally Hidan." "Like fucking hell I won't! This scene is all about sex and I AM THE FUCKING SYMBOL OF SEX!"

* * *

"I'm well aware you think that way but that's the problem. The phantom is a character derived in mystery and I didn't choose you because you are too obvious. Tobi IS a mystery, reserved, and his presence when he sings and performs his part you can hear the yearning for the woman….the power, sexuality and intimidation coming from him."

Tobi was beyond flattered at the praise but he was almost in tears, especially when Hidan was about to get in his face until Livvy stood in his way. "Hidan. Just stop. You always get the lead role so put your ego aside and let someone else have a go."

"Says you! You always get the fucking lead and…." "I'm the ONLY girl but now maybe I don't have to be in the spotlight. Don't you think I get tired of it!? I know _you_ don't but I do….so just stop acting like a big baby and leave Tobi alone. Be happy for him."

She knew she hit a nerve when he didn't say anything else; he just stomped off and went back to his dorm. Kisame sighed and ruffled the boy's head, "Don't let him get to you, he's always used to getting his way."

Tobi nodded with a sniff before he let Livvy walk him back to his room comforting him. Hidan would apologize in his own way and time.

*Iruka took some headache meds which he always needed dealing with Hidan, "Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it but damn he can sing."

A low baritone growl made him jump when he was asked, "Are you Iruka Sensei?" The teacher gasped at the sight of the man before happily shaking his hand, "Yes and you must be Kakuzu! I was hoping you would come."

The brute just shrugged, "I've thought about it and agree to assist with what you have in mind. Granted I doubt I can make your students understand how it works among my kind."

Iruka just nodded, "I completely understand. I know one in particular it'll be hard to teach due to his attitude but I believe it'll work. You'll be partnered up with the lead female Livia, she's a mermaid if you didn't know, and she'll make us proud."

The emerald orbs just narrowed with disgust, "We'll see."

 **TBC: I hope this is interesting for my readers after such a LONG time writing anything lol Don't worry smut is always to be expected and naturally will happen**


	2. Chapter 2

Tobi frowned at his best friend's behavior; she was very upset after Iruka sensai introduced them to Kakuzu. He couldn't blame her; the guy was being a jerk towards her and it was affecting her singing the night before the Phantom of the Opera premier.

"Livvy…..if you want to talk, Tobi here to listen."

She just sighed, "Talking won't help."

Kisame had a time trying to get Andra to lighten up too. She was his partner in the dance and her movements were out of sync. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing!" The shark arched a brow but kept his cool, "No need to get hostile with me. If you're angry confront the person who ticked you off." Andra let out a heavy sigh but still was seething, "I'm fucking pissed at Kakuzu and I already gave him a piece of my mind. I would've kicked his ass if Livia didn't stop me. He's so cruel to her and she's hasn't done anything to be treated like that!"

Kisame had to agree and glanced at Tobi who overheard as well. Everyone could see the brute had a problem with Livia for some unexplained reason. It was completely obvious. He was beyond blunt and said he had no intentions of being a friend of _her kind_ so just to keep it professional for the next performance.

No one knew what the next recital was about yet but it had something to do with just Kakuzu's talents. Deidara was even pissed off at the brute because he found her tearing up from his harsh words. Hidan was the one who made the difference after he yelled at the old man.

*The vampire couldn't keep his mouth shut and Andra was prevented from killing the miser, so it was up to him to clear the air.

He basically just stormed into his room after following him and then just started yelling. Kakuzu finally had to punch him to get him to be silent, "It's none of your damn business why I don't like her!" "Like fuck it isn't! You're screwing up all our hard work by telling her she's useless!" "I didn't say that about her!"

Hidan punched him spouting, "You might as well say it. You treat her like she's some preppy bitch or something? You even said her singing was mediocre because she's a mermaid. Do you have a fucking issue with mermaids or something!?"

* * *

Kakuzu punched him back and grabbed his throat seething, "Fine! If you want to know so badly yes I do. I HATE mermaids." Hidan managed to break his grip before grumbling, "I don't fucking like them either but she isn't like the other mermaids in case you haven't noticed. Even Kisame can vouch for that."

The brute glanced off to the side but stayed silent as the vampire continued in a low tone, "She's kind and loving. She sings from the heart….not just because she's a fucking mermaid with talent. She's not cold hearted and vain like the others….she's the fucking oddball….like the rest of us in our group. You can't be a fucking part of it unless you quit fucking judging us like everyone else….surely even someone of _your kind_ knows that."

Kakuzu was surprised Hidan knew what he was but didn't dwell on it, they would all find out soon enough but…..the vampire's words did hit a nerve unfortunately.

*The miser sat in the audience waiting for the show to begin, not helping but notice Itachi Uchiha in the front row.

" **So, you actually decided to join this school eh?"**

"Zetsu? Where have you been all this time?"

"I was on a field trip with the horticulture class, but I wasn't going to miss this. I'm glad they talked some sense into sensei about his choices. This should be spectacular despite being so short."

The curtain rose and it began.

* * *

" _You have come here_ _  
_ _In pursuit of your deepest urge_ _  
_ _In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent_ _  
_ _Silent_ _  
_ _I have brought you_ _  
_ _That our passions may fuse and merge_ _  
_ _In your mind you've already succumbed to me_ _  
_ _Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me_ _  
_ _Now you are here with me, no second thoughts_ _  
_ _You've decided, decided~"_

Zetsu and even Kakuzu leaned forward with how intently Tobi drew in the audience; some girls were awing and swooning in the background at how alluring his voice was.

It kept going until it was Livia's turn and Kakuzu was awestruck. This was the first time he heard her sing and regretted instantly what he said to her.

 _"You have brought me_  
 _To that moment where words run dry_  
 _To that moment where speech disappears into silence_  
 _Silence_  
 _I have come here_  
 _Hardly knowing the reason why_  
 _In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent_  
 _And now I am here with you, no second thoughts_  
 _I've decided, decided~"_

* * *

He could see what Hidan said was true; she was truly singing with every fiber of her being. Even _he_ could sense the yearning and seduction of their words and so did everyone else.

Zetsu was blushing to no end and whispered, "Do they truly have a sexual attraction to each other? I can just feel it in the air~"

 _"Past the point of no return_  
 _No going back now_  
 _Our passion play has now at last begun_  
 _Past all thought of right or wrong_  
 _One final question_  
 _How long should we two wait before we're one?_  
 _When will the blood begin to race_  
 _The sleeping bud bursts into bloom?_  
 _When will the flames at last consume us?"_

When Tobi and Livia continued it was truly mesmerizing; even Itachi was on the edge of his seat in awe on how great they were. The dancers in the back were just as good and it set the mood.

 _"Past the point of no return_  
 _The final threshold_  
 _The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn_  
 _We've passed the point of no return~"_

* * *

*When the curtain drew there wasn't a single person sitting down, everyone was applauding and whistling for such a feat.

Kisame and Andra were blushing many times after that considering their movements were so intimate. Hidan kept complaining about his boner whereas Deidara rolled his eyes but bitched about it distracting him since they were paired together and the vampire grinding against the phoenix.

Livia was trying to find Tobi, who just disappeared after it was over when Kakuzu confronted her. She frowned and tried to get away until he pulled her back, "Allow me to apologize Livia."

*Andra was about to see what was going on until Itachi stopped her, "That was phenomenal Andra. I can see why you joined the chorus group now; it was truly superb." She smirked a bit, "Thanks Itachi."

The raven instantly noticed her glancing at her friend who was in deep conversation with Kakuzu and asked, "Is she the mermaid friend of yours? The one you have a crush on?"

If looks could kill but that just made Itachi chuckled, "I don't mean any harm by my remark; you should know that by now." "Shut up….don't you need _escorting_ back to your room~"

Itachi just grinned. Yet another playful banter as always between them; not many have the pleasure of having a bodyguard as a close friend despite he didn't need protecting….. _she_ did. Not many dragons are left in the world and neither are demons. That's why it was crucial to keep both together for protection.

*With the recent show over and amends were made everything seemed in order until midnight. The door opened swiftly and silently in the room, his objective sound asleep in her bed. He glanced over at the other sleeping form but paid no mind; he couldn't hold it off any longer.

Livia whimpered in her sleep when the soft pair of lips suckled the soft skin of her neck, the strong hands easily removing her tank over head without any resistance.

The mermaid's eyes fluttered open but were caused to shut again by a powerful force. His lips caressed her own delicately and continued his deed leaving the woman completely bare.

* * *

Flesh grinding against flesh, fingers intertwined as their breathing increased as the smoldering kissed commenced. "Livvy~"

The woman whimpered henceforth, "T…Tobi~"

She bit her lip when his mouth attached itself onto a perked nub, suckling so gently it drove her mad but not much so when he slid his dick inside and began to thrust.

He went slowly to begin with but quickly picked up the pace, trying to be gentle but he wanted to hear those pleasured cries all the more.

*Andra groaned a little under her breath from the noise. Despite it was soft it was still distracting. She already had her eyes open and now they were accustomed to the dark, plus being a dragon helped to see in the dark anyway despite in her human form.

She was just dumbstruck.

 _Oh come on!? If you two were going to have sex couldn't you have done it when I wasn't here!? What am I saying? Why didn't she tell me they were dating!_

Her feelings were almost hurt at the deception until she noticed her friend didn't seem to be awake. _Is…is she still asleep?_

She knew it couldn't be possible but it sure looked it. It was almost like Livia was in a trance while being fucked by Tobi. Now THIS was something she couldn't allow.

Andra leaped out of bed yelling, "Get off her!"

*Tobi was just about to get his release and so was the woman when he sensed danger and had to retreat. He leaned against the opposite wall holding his head with a groan as Livia came to her senses.

Andra was shocked to see her friend's face look so menacing; her eyes were glowing, small fangs protruding, and even her nails grew talon like. "Uh…Liv….are you ok?"

* * *

She remembered her friend mentioning mermaids are not always beauties in their true form….something about sex. It's been so long she forgot the details.

"Wh…oh no!"

The dragon looked at Tobi who seemed completely distraught, "What did Tobi do!?" "It…It's ok Tobi." Livia was up and looked normal now but the boy was shaking like a leaf, "He…He didn't mean to!"

Andra was beyond confused but luckily her friend ran to Tobi and hugged him, "It's ok Tobi….I know you didn't mean to."

He held her but began to cry, "He never wanted to do that….not without permission." Livia was in fact a bit upset too naturally because technically she was being raped. "Is this why you disappeared after the show?"

"Yy…yeah, Tobi has these strong urges on a full moon and this time he couldn't hold it back. He wanted to fuck Livvy so bad~"

Livia just smirked and kept stroking his hair, "I get the same way too Tobi and it's not like I haven't thought about it." The dark orbs glistening with tears looked at her pleadingly, "You forgive Tobi?"

"Of course I do, I can't stay mad at you. I know it was beyond your control….. I just wish you would've told me sooner what you are."

"Mind explaining you two!?"

*They stared at Andra who just glared and threw her hands up in frustration with this whole ordeal after turning the light on.

Both Tobi and Livia turned red in realization she saw what happened but hastily explained. "For mermaids, the full moon gets us aroused and apparently in Tobi's case it's the same."

* * *

Andra rubbed her temples, "That's all dandy but that doesn't explain how he got in here AND that whole trance thing."

Tobi sniffed and muttered, "He's an Incubus." Andra's eyes grew wide, "A demon? How are you an Incubus when Itachi isn't?" "Just because we related doesn't mean we all the same type of demons."

Livia just sighed, "You know what, let's talk about this later. It's late and you don't want the security committee to find out." "Oh..Oh yeah. Tobi does need to go."

He got ready in a hurry before leaving as the mermaid arched a brow at her friend, "What?" "Besides the fact you're still naked….HOW did he get in?" "We made a spare key."

Andra was going to push for more answers on it since the mermaid said it like it was obvious and a normal thing to do but decided against it.

The light got turned off but Livia was a bit nervous, her friend was still hovering over her breathing rather harshly. "You ok Andra?" "….Nope. All I can smell is lust."

The woman blushed and murmured, "It happens a lot but it'll go away." "Wouldn't you rather get release?" "Yeah but….you saw what happens to me….I turn into _**that**_ and something bad happens."

Andra could hear the fear in her voice but couldn't understand what it meant, "Is that form just from the natural way of getting release by a man? Or can you get release another way?"

Livia thought about it, "I don't know to be honest. I can pleasure myself no problem without anything bad happening." "What happened?" "I'll tell you some other time….maybe."

Andra could tell this was a very touchy subject for her friend to not even tell _her_ of all people so didn't push it.

"Hmmph?"

The dragon already began kissing the woman, trying to get her mind off the fears that dwelled in her mind to something more pleasant.

The heat from the French kiss was intense, Andra had to pull away and focus on the mermaid's neck as she whimpered, "Andra…wait.."

A sharp gasp was all she could say afterwards when double digits began probing her, having already being taken by Tobi she was already prepared. Andra couldn't help but think of Tobi's size and it was no wonder she felt a bit envious…the boy was endowed alright.

It didn't take but a minute before the woman got her release, accidently digging her nails into the dragon's back and causing her to hiss in pain. Andra gave her friend another heated kiss after she came off their cloud nine murmuring, "You owe me~ Good night."

 **TBC:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow readers: I'm sorry if I got your hopes up but I'm going to put this story on Hiatus until I feel like writing it again. I will be deleting it in a few days just to give anyone who is following it a heads up what's going on.**

 **I really did lose inspiration on this story lol**

 **I'm hoping to bring it back someday but not a guarantee.**

 **Thanks again for the reviews on it. You guys are awesome to keep following me after all this time (even though I feel like I don't have much time to write lately: got a kid lol)**


End file.
